


Passing Stranger

by allsovacant



Series: 221b Prompt Ficlet Challenge | 2019 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Prompt - Sandcastle, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: A kid!lock where Sherlock was ten and John was twelve + different first meeting AU.





	Passing Stranger

Sherlock doesn’t like the beach. Because of people… and noise. But because it’s a _family vacation_ , his parents said they should all go. Grumbling to himself, he retrieves his shovel and pail from his belongings leaving his parents and his brother in the cottage and walks to the shore. He chose the path where there aren’t many people, where he could be on his own.

He knows a place, he claims his own.

it was just behind the table-shaped rock.

But only when he had arrived, someone got there first.

  
The boy was shorter than him. He has short blonde hair, wearing cute navy blue swim shorts and has a set of startling blue eyes that are now staring at him. Sherlock frowns.

“Hello!” the boy greets, smiles, extending a hand and exclaims, “I’m John,”

“I’m Sherlock—” He answers, reaching for John’s hand but before he could do so, he’s already dragged down on his knees.

“I’m making the biggest sand castle, let’s make it together yea?” John says to him.

“Alright, my King,” Sherlock murmurs. He blushes, making John laugh fondly. Odd, because the sound of it made him feel happy.

  
So the next day Sherlock asked his parents if he could see John again, only to learn that John’s family had left that night and will never come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I barely used the prompt. But I tried. T_T


End file.
